


海底世界

by lu_na_tic



Category: AJ钙奶 - Fandom
Genre: AJ钙奶 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_na_tic/pseuds/lu_na_tic
Summary: 情趣酒店————海底世界房





	海底世界

**Author's Note:**

> 上次写的是情趣酒店玫瑰房的故事，这次是海底世界的故事。依旧是场景是我自己设计的。

今天是恋爱的周年纪念日，AJ说要带他去个地方，奶茶虽然保持着怀疑的态度，但是还是期待着惊喜。  
到了酒店门口，感觉有点见过，很类似上次去过的那个情趣酒店。  
“情趣酒店嘛。”虽然上次的体验是很好啦，但是真的是累啊……  
“进去看看啦~”  
进门后，更像了，应该是上回那个酒店的连锁款，厅内布置几乎是一样的，AJ应该是房卡取完了，直接牵着奶茶的手去到房间。  
刷了房卡进门，有点疑惑，房间里面还有一个门？现在两人的位置像是个玄关。  
玄关的样子很普通，没有什么特别的，大概有5平方米的样子，换鞋凳、鞋架、行李架。  
有一个标牌写着“进入卧室请脱鞋”。  
既然需要脱鞋就脱喽，不过还是对卧室充满了好奇。  
两人脱了鞋推门打开，大震撼。  
除了进门这一侧，三面墙加上房顶都是鱼。不是假的，不是画的，是活的，就像是在水族馆里的通道，人仿佛就在海洋里，整个房间的光都随着水流晃动。没有鱼的这一面也没有马虎，墙上挂着电视，还有美丽的壁画，旁边仿佛映着水光的透明的门里是卫生间。  
房间里最醒目的是一个巨大的贝壳，是床。贝壳做得很像，银白色反着贝壳的光泽，还缠绕着一些很长的像是海带、水草。  
地面也完全不同，仿佛是海底的模样，看起来像是有沙石、不同种类的水草和多彩的珊瑚，。  
“咦，是软的。”  
奶茶踩上去，发现很不一样，地面是软的，不仅仅是地毯，更像是在下面铺了一层海绵垫子。  
珊瑚是枝枝挺立的，好奇的踩下去发现也是软软的，仿佛整个房间就是一张大床。  
奶茶仰望顶棚看着游来游去的鱼儿：“这个房间真的是太漂亮了。”  
这种程度AJ的确是没有想到，这个价钱还是值得的。  
奶茶走近看看鱼“这些都什么鱼？”看起来种类很多，五颜六色的十分美丽。  
“我也不太认识，但是看起来很漂亮。”  
奶茶敲了敲，居然有鱼游过来看着他们两个。啊，做爱也要被他们围观呀。  
房间里有一个衣柜，衣柜上写着“可以更换衣柜里的衣服哦~”  
打开衣柜，衣服真的不少，大多数都是海洋风格的，纱裙、大亮片的短裤、薄薄的衬衫、靓丽的各式内衣等等。看起来并不高档 ，但是很有意思。  
最好玩的是里面还有假发、贝壳的胸罩、以及美人鱼的尾巴，就像舞台剧的服装。  
奶茶拿着那个红色的大波浪的假发戴在脑袋上，笑得不行。  
然后拿着那个贝壳的胸罩在AJ身上比划，笑的超大声。  
AJ看着在自己身上瞎比量的奶茶，问：“宝贝，要不要换？”  
“来了那就换呗~”  
“那宝贝要不要换这个。”说着AJ拿起奶茶手中的那个贝壳的胸罩。  
“我——不——！”什么鬼，怎么那么恶趣味！  
“那这个嘞？”看AJ又拿起一条裙子…………  
“你学坏了，AJ。”  
“宝贝喜欢。”睁着大眼睛，笑出酒窝，看起来特别纯真，特别无害。  
呸。  
我就喜欢怎么了！  
所以  
还是穿了。  
是一条很宽松的白色的雪纺短裙，其实款式很简单，但是料子很透。  
换上这条裙子，羞耻感格外的重，虽然内裤还穿着，但两腿之间是空荡荡加上确实是第一次穿这种料子，感觉怪怪的。这条裙子不长，女孩子穿可能长一点，奶茶穿的时候才勉强盖过内裤。  
可能为了搭配，AJ主动把那件白色的男士休闲衬衫穿上了，看起来好像就是普通的衬衫，AJ穿上居然格外的合身。但是AJ穿上白衬衫不像是禁欲风，反而是情欲风。  
在这个地方，两个人都蠢蠢欲动，但是还没有到时机，还需要稍等。  
先去洗个澡。  
这个酒店在卫生间总是下了很大的功夫，这里也是。  
一个非常大的贝壳造型浴缸。  
并且提供了两个泡澡球。  
“我靠！”  
奶茶给浴缸去放水，不知道这个喷头是怎么回事，水扑面而来淋了一身。  
雪纺这个料子，沾水就贴身，加上这个是薄透的白色，已经不是原本的肉隐肉现了，这和裸体的区别就是奶茶还剩个内裤没脱……  
不过马上内裤就不剩了，因为AJ在帮他脱。  
奶茶感觉这回洗澡恐怕又是洗不成。  
水龙头还在持续的流水，浴缸越来越满。  
奶茶下半身靠着浴缸，两个胳膊扶住边缘，AJ亲着他的喉结，揉着他的屁股，脱着他的内裤。  
然后AJ把奶茶的两条腿都抱起来，一转就进入了浴缸，顺势把内裤扔在了外面，再自己进入浴缸，把浴缸的水挤得溢出来。  
奶茶原本看着这个AJ穿的这个衬衫还很普通，入水后才发现，这间衬衫极其的透，并且极其的易坏……这一会，AJ的衬衫已经被他扯出了好几个口子，水加上薄透的布料贴着坚实的胸肌和腹肌、撕扯造成的口子漏出来的肉感，再捏捏AJ胳膊上的肌肉，奶茶感觉自己的鼻子有点热。  
AJ看奶茶羡慕的眼神，骄傲的问“好看吧，我果然是你的男神。”  
“倒也不用这么自恋。”  
“你就是喜欢。”AJ没有再给奶茶狡辩的时间，抱着他的腰，隔着纱舔着他的乳头，布料的摩擦、水的润湿以及舌头的触感，糅合在一起有些疼，却也有些舒服。  
奶茶也用手帮AJ撸他的阴茎，揉他的龟头和蛋蛋。  
“宝贝，不用了。”  
“嗯……不是洗澡……么，我帮你……洗干净。”  
“已经很干净了。”AJ在奶茶的耳边悄悄说：“来之前已经把自己洗香香啦”  
奶茶嘴角微翘，轻轻地说：“那……有多干净？”  
“宝贝要不要……尝一尝？”  
AJ一脸真诚纯良地提出这个一点也不纯良的意见。  
“69……可以。”  
“宝贝……我们去床上好不好。”  
“好。”  
AJ驾轻就熟地把奶茶抱到床上，只不过是面对面托着屁股这种有点羞耻的抱法。  
身高相同，在这个时候确实是个很方便的东西。  
以往彼此口交过，但是其实69是第一次。  
奶茶岔开腿跪在AJ身上，这个时候都看不到彼此的动作，只能用自己的方法和技巧让对方舒服。但是在这个时候，对方是否舒服了又是最明显的，因为下体总是最直接的地方。  
AJ洗得确实是干净，甚至闻起来有一点香皂的味道，龟头冒出一点点晶莹的液体，下口并不嫌弃。  
比起奶茶，AJ的操作多了一个地方，那个好像呼吸般一张一合的洞口，可以用手指与探索。AJJ真的是个很温柔的人，就如同这个时候他的爱抚和刺激中能感受到更多的爱和照顾。  
只是往次舒服的时候都习惯蜷缩身体的奶茶这次缩不了，前胸趴在AJ的腹肌上，控制不住的大腿轻微后坐，嘴里和手上已经没有什么动作，但是其实AJ并不太在意，他更喜欢奶茶舒服了的状态。  
这时候AJ转换一下位置，把奶茶压在身下，“宝贝，准备好了吗？我来喽~”  
虽然奶茶并没有语言回应他，但是双手搂上AJ了的脖颈。  
贝壳床是一张很大的水床，温暖又贴合身体，身体在动的时候也能感受到水在流动。  
周围的鱼儿们在自由的游来游去，自己也好像在这片海底游荡。奶茶两条腿缠在AJ的腰上，手抓着他的后背，脸埋在他的颈窝，随着撞击游动。交合的身体拍打着床又被水流欢迎和挽留，一次次的拍打使身体像被水冲走又被重新拉回，不知道下次会冲到什么方向。  
AJ抱着怀里的这条小鱼，想霸占他的身体、在他的身体留下自己的印记，标记下这是他的猎物。手从奶茶的裙子下面伸进去摩挲着他的纤瘦的腰，骨节分明的脊背，起伏的肋骨，娇俏凸起的乳头。不断地舔舐着他的凸起的喉结，纤细的侧颈，轻咬着他的耳垂、耳骨以及耳后的凹陷。  
“AJ……你最近…嗯…没吃肉吗？…一直咬我…”  
“只想…吃你这块肉啊。”  
就着插入的姿势托着奶茶的屁股，把他抱下床。  
突然的悬空吓了奶茶一跳，抱紧AJ的脖子，夹在腰上的腿也收得更紧，还在插入状态的阴茎在体内随着步伐在动。  
“AJ！你要干嘛！？”  
“干你啊，不过要换个位置。”轻轻拍拍奶茶的后背“放松，太紧了，不会掉下去的啦。”  
“你的恶趣味真是越来越重了”  
转移到墙边，奶茶的后背靠着透明的墙壁，鱼儿在后面游动。  
在AJ准备操作的时候，奶茶开骂了，“我操，后背好疼，别在这做！”由于身上的汗水，玻璃和皮肤黏在一起，每一次动作都把皮肤拉扯的疼。  
“那请好好欣赏一下鱼儿们吧。”  
把奶茶放下，翻过来趴在墙上，直接插入进行又一轮的运动。  
脚下是软软的海底，眼中是波光荡漾的水色，面前一群好奇的游来游去的鱼儿，伴随着两个人沉浸在温柔的海床。  
结束的温存在浴缸里，海洋色的泡澡球、温热的水、温柔的抚摸和亲吻，爱着你也拥有着你。  
第二天早上，奶茶醒得很早，和谐愉快的性生活和泡澡洗掉了很多的疲惫，AJ还在睡着没有起，悄悄地亲一口。  
但是没有想到的是，AJ其实醒得更早一些，只是懒得没有起，闭着眼睛咪一会。  
感觉嘴上柔软的触感，扶着奶茶的脖颈加深了这个吻。  
奶茶擦了擦嘴上的口水，“狡猾！”  
“哪有！宝贝主动亲我的唉。”  
“不许狡辩！”就是装睡！“口臭，去刷牙！”  
AJ不情不愿的去刷牙，然后打完刷牙水被奶茶撵了出来。  
奶茶在坐便上思考一个重大的问题，思考完毕又发现一点，卫生间的马桶盖都是智能的，上完厕所还能洗屁股。  
照照镜子，果然脖子有点红印，不太明显，但是也看得出来。腰上被掐红的更明显一些。  
“AJ，你留印儿了！”  
“宝贝，看我后背。”  
AJ转过身去，奶茶才注意到AJ后背像猫挠的一道一道的红色抓痕特别明显……奶茶有点脸红，小声说“穿衣服的时候又看不到，我这个能看到。”转身回卫生间了  
在淋浴间冲澡，顺便洗个头发的时候，AJ睁着大眼睛笑着进来了。  
“宝贝我牙刷干净了。”  
奶茶洗头发刚打完洗发露，双手还在揉沫，AJ直接亲了上来，这手放也不是不放也不是。  
“喂！……嗯……喂！……”想说话都没有机会。  
操！迷眼睛了！  
推走。  
“让我先洗完！”冲水把泡沫冲掉，好好的洗了下眼睛，刺痛感才逐渐降低……  
“宝贝，对不起~”  
小甜心卖萌谁也遭不住。“乖啦~”  
洗完澡出来的奶茶向AJ招招手，邀请他坐在沙发上。  
笑容满面地说：“问你个问题。”  
AJ眨眨大眼睛，感觉可能有一些不太好的事情发生。“什么问题？”  
“这房间一晚上多少钱？”  
眼珠滴溜溜转向别处，小声地说：“五千块……”  
奶茶震惊得瞳孔都放大了：“五千！！！！！你fong了吗？”虽然大概猜到了价位，但是听到准确的价格也是感觉太贵了！！不过还是很开心的。  
AJ睁大着眼睛瘪嘴解释“还蛮值得的吧……”真的挺漂亮的呢。  
“以后你就没有零花钱了！！”  
“啊！！！！！！宝贝！！不要啊！！！”宝贝明明看起来是开心的呀！瘪嘴。  
奶茶忙安慰了下：“我很开心啊，但是花费有点太高啦。”  
“宝贝开心就好啦。”  
“那零花钱呢~”  
“呵呵，还是没了。”  
奶茶宝贝就是个大骗子！超生气！  
但是最后AJ平复心情努力思考了一下：既然没有零花钱，我还可以藏私房钱。

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇卡了很久的肉，最终我放弃了口交的详细描写，主要是纯粹性器官的描写不美，写起来很像基佬看的小说，估计妹子们也不适应，实在是没必要，我就放弃了描写。


End file.
